Mehrunes' Razor (Skyrim)
Mehrunes' Razor returns to from (later put in DLC "Unearthing Mehrunes' Razor") as one of the 16 collectable Daedric Artifacts. Location Mehrunes' Razor is obtained after finishing the quest "Pieces of the Past". Notes * It appears that the weapon will only be awarded if the player chooses to kill Silus Vesuius. Otherwise, a grateful Silus will head safely back to his museum and place the Razor's fragments into a sealed display case which can't be interacted with. * As it is a Daedric Artifact, it has infinite charges, and cannot be depleted of charge. Please note that not all Daedric Artifacts have infinite charge, e.g: the Mace of Molag Bal. * The Razor seems to have been significantly weakened when compared to its Oblivion counterpart, as this version of the dagger only gives a chance of getting an instant kill and lacks armor disintegration. * The instant kill effect can happen on both normal and power attacks. The Dagger cannot be further enchanted by means of the Extra Effect perk. With the Arcane smithing perk, the dagger can be upgraded with Ebony Ingots. * If the player has the Fire Storm spell, they can cast it while facing the case and the item will sometimes glitch out, and you can pick it up. * The instant-kill ability works regardless of the type, level or armor of the enemy. * Whether you kill Silus or not, Mehrunes Dagon spawns two Dremora, of leveled rank, to attack you. After you kill them you may loot their bodies and get a key to the shrine, which contains valuable treasures guarded by two more leveled Dremora (loot respawns every 7 in-game days. Confirmed on PS3 and Xbox 360)If you spared Silus Vesuius, be careful not to let them kill Silus, as they usually attack him first. Also, you can loot the Daedra's bodies for one Daedra heart each. Inside the shrine, two more Daedra await the player, each dropping one Daedra heart. * Sometimes when walking around any city with the Razor equipped, a guard might whistle and ask "Who'd you have to kill to get that blade?" * The dagger can be moderately useful as it works on high level enemies like Ancient Dragons, Elder Dragons, Dremora, Dragon Priests and Alduin. ** However the player should be warned that approximately 3% instant kill chance is very dependent upon luck and can be considered unreliable by some players. With this instant-kill percentage, on average it will require 98 hits to have an instant kill 95% of the time. Other weapons with reliable damage enchantments may be more useful, such as Valdr's Lucky Dagger, which has a high critical hit chance (critical hits stack with sneak attacks for even higher damage backstabs). ** Also the base damage will depend on your level. The higher the level the stronger the blade. * It's a favored choice among assassins and thieves because of the chance of a one-hit-kill. * The ability of he one hit kill can be used to kill essentail npcs- e.g. Jarl Balgruuf Bugs * If you store Mehrunes' Razor inside the dagger cases in the bedroom of Hjerim it may become physically impossible to retrieve it without console commands. (Note: This applies to all daggers placed in the dagger display cases in the bedroom, the other two dagger displays in Hjerim work fine). * At any random moment in the game, despite having an infinite charge; the razor might be depleted of use. * It is possible to get the Razor out of the unlockable case by applying the "Voice of the Emperor", while standing right on top of the case. In some cases, the Razor will glitch inside one of the walls of the case, allowing you to take it. ru:Бритва Мерунеса (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Daedric Artifacts Category:Unique Weapons